


Sincerity.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger Management, Fluff, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Hal struggles with being sincere until his therapist and his boyfriend ask him to be nice for a whole day.Hal does not enjoy it.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Equius Zahhak
Series: February Prompts. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sincerity.

Sincerity was something Hal always struggled with when it came to.. Happy emotions. It always felt like he was giving up or being cowardly or coming on too strongly.

But today, he was going to try and be as sincere as he could, just to see if he could really do it. He really wanted to be a good, honest person and give people honest compliments, it was just… Hard.

“You look nice.” He managed to choke out, forcing himself to hold back the urge to puke right after. He hated this. He absolutely hated this, he hated every single fucking bit of this.

His brother was frozen in place, staring at him with a scared look. “Are….. Did you mistake me for Equius? Are you running a fever? Did you do something?” Dirk questioned, quickly getting into a defense position, looking around rapidly for any hidden traps.

“No, god! You’re so fucking st-” Hal cut himself off, biting his tongue to keep the scolding words away. He was going to be  _ nice  _ today.  _ Nice. _ “No. I didn’t do anything.” He grumbled before making his way to the kitchen for breakfast, already feeling like he was at his breaking point.

“Hey, good morning Hal! How’d you sleep?” D asked him, smiling at him. God damn it.

“Like shit. You look good today, did you use some new teeth whitening thing?” He asked, grabbing milk from the fridge. When he turned around to grab a bowl, D and Dave were staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. “What?”

“You… Hal.. Did you perchance switch bodies with a weird alternate dimension Hal?” Dave questioned, looking Hal up and down suspiciously. “The real Hal would never fucking compliment someone willingly.. Is this a set up? Are you being set up?”

“No! God, what the fuu-mmmmm!!” Hal forced his mouth shut before he could finish speaking and kicked the ground a few times, trying to get his anger out. He might as well just explain why he was being nice. He took a deep breath, counted to ten then began talking. “My therapist wants me to be sincere and nice today..” He grumbled, deciding not to mention that his boyfriend wanted it too.

“Oh shit, is she still alive? Do you need a new therapist? Or are you… actually being nice..?” D questioned, obviously suspicious as he slowly shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“I’m actually being nice so don’t step on my nerves today.” He mildly threatened, setting the milk down before he grabbed a bowl and his usual cereal.

Dirk walked in slowly, obviously wary of any traps. “Okay, who votes on this not being the real Hal? The motherfucker said I  _ looked  _ **_nice._ ** ” Dirk dramatically hissed, moving over to the other side of the table to steal a sip of Dave's apple juice.

“Woah, okay, he’s really taking this shit to a whole new fucking level. Apparently, his therapist told him to be sincere and nice today. I think he was replaced with a shadow demon and his almost angry outbursts are him desperately trying to fight for control. What do you think?” Dave questioned, stroking his chin obnoxiously.

“I think his guardian angel, the one who replaced the one he murdered in cold blood who was replacing the one he ate, finally just possessed him and is desperately trying to get him enough good points to go to heaven.” D chimed in, smiling.

“Really? I think this is all a ploy. He is one hundred percent plotting something and he needs us to be on his side for when shit hits the fan. That, or he’s learned that he can attract more victims if he’s nice so he’s practicing. Now if I could just figure out what he was plotting…” Dirk trailed off, also stroking his chin.

Hal was shaking in rage now, flexing and relaxing his hands repeatedly while he ate his sugary cereal, trying his hardest not to yell or freak out. Just thinking about Equius and how proud he was going to be and how happy he was going to look. Just think about that.

The drive to school was horrendous. His brothers played their shitty music the entire time AND sang along and Hal just had to sit there and tolerate it because he was a good person. He was and when he was done with this bullshit, he was going to shove it in everyone's faces that he could be a good person…. That wouldn’t be something a good person would do.

The second they got to school, he mumbled a thank you to his bro for driving him before grabbing his backpack and getting the fuck out of that god damn car. He fucking hated listening to their music.. Okay, fine, he enjoyed their music and he thought Dave could really go somewhere with his singing and having to tell his brother that was one of the worst things ever.

He went right for his locker, grabbed his things, shoved his lunch bag in there and headed straight to class so he could avoid talking to people which meant he could avoid telling people how he felt.

School was horrible. People kept getting flustered or defensive when he complimented them which pissed him off to no end and made him want to start a fight but those fuckers were gone now and he was chilling in the empty bathroom with his boyfriend.

“I was nice all day..” He mumbled, swinging his legs from his spot on the counter, trying to subtly brag.

“Really? You really decided to do that?” Equius asked, his eyes wide in surprise, looking up from his homework.

“Yeah. Wanted to show that I can be a good person.. I don’t think it worked very well. Lots of people were startled. My brothers think I'm going to kill them in their sleep.” He sighed and grabbed a sharpie, uncapping it and drawing on his arm just because.

“Well… I am very proud of you. I know it’s difficult for you to do these things and I’m impressed you actually managed to do it.” Equius smiled, his face slightly flushed, the poor guy was already embarrassed. 

“Yeah, well, my therapist really supported your idea and practically begged me to try it so really, you should be thanking her.”

“I will. How did it go? Anyone freak out? Besides your siblings.”

Hal sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. “Not really? Some people got really.. Happy, I guess. That made me feel… good. Um, a few people got defensive, thinking I wanted something from them but they kinda chilled out and I didn't get into a fight which was good. I really felt like throwing up when I had to compliment Dirk though.” He complained, leaning over and resting his head on Equius’s shoulder, smiling when he felt his entire body tense up.

“O-Oh……” Equius fumbled, his body now radiating heat. He was so adorable when he was flustered.

“Does this mean I get a kiss? As a reward?” Hal questioned, grinning mischievously. He knew Equius preferred it if he initiated physical affection like this, the poor guy was too shy to do it himself. Besides, Hal enjoyed knowing his partners every move.

“U-Uh, right now..? That's very, uh, unsanitary and oh goodness, what if someone just walked in and-” Hal stopped Equius before he could side track any more by leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek, smiling. Being sincere wasn’t so bad if he got to kiss his amazing boyfriend in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im not very happy with this but eh


End file.
